


Batting Practice

by MitchMatchedSocks



Series: High School Sports [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Object Penetration, Sehun-centric, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a discussion about Sehun's sex life that probably went on for way too long, the boys on his baseball team were inspired to try something... interesting. And it's no secret that Sehun's game for pretty much anything. But maybe they should have more carefully considered the potential consequences. </p><p>This is a prequel to Shameless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batting Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's a worthy addition to Shameless. It was fun to write.  
> Additionally! My partner in crime just got an account on here, and she's started posting her story, Modern Art and Hair Dye. It's Krisho, and guys, this fic is wonderful. I mean god damn. Cutest fuckin shit I've ever read in my life. I've already read the whole thing. She's a way better writer than I am, and I really hope you'll check it out. Her username is GinForInk. Her fic is in my bookmarks. Please go check her out.

Sehun, Baekhyun, Toa, Jongin, Jongdae, and Minseok spent too much time during baseball practice engaging in a heated game of butt tag instead of working, and found themselves running extra laps after the rest of the team had already gone to the locker rooms. By the time they were finished, the last of their other teammates were already headed home. 

“God dammit. I blame you Baekhyun.” Minseok threw his equipment down and peeled off his shirt on the way to the shower. 

Baekhyun, who was the last person to be ‘it’ before the couch had yelled at them and made them stop, viciously slapped his ass on the way. 

“Yeah, dude, those extra laps fucked me in the ass.” Jongdae removed his clothing more slowly, hanging back to continue chatting with his teammates. 

“I think they fucked as all in the ass,” That was Jongin, “Sehun enjoyed it, though. That’s why he’s the only one that still looks alive. Sehun loves getting fucked in the ass.” 

Sehun looked at the ground and laughed, dropping the last of his dirty practice clothes in his bag, before grabbing a towel and following Minseok and Jongdae to the showers. “You know it. It’s not that I have better cardiovascular conditioning or anything.” 

Tao snorted. “You have better cardio because you spend so much time getting fucked in the ass. I hear that’s good exercise.” 

Sehun blushed a little and hid it by ducking into a shower stall. There were few enough of them today that they each got their own, but he could still see the other boys over the low walls between each one, even though some of them he could see far less of. He could only see Minseok from the nose up. The short kid looked curiously across the tops of the stalls, shampoo dripping dangerously close to his eyes. 

“So I’ve heard some rumors about you, Sehun, but just general things. I’m pretty curious.” 

Sehun slicked his hair back under the warm water and considered just how much he cared if the other boys in the room knew the extent of his, ah, extracurriculars. It wasn’t like any of them don’t know he was a slut, but with Tao and Jongin there, the topic could really get out of hand. But he trusted these guys not to judge him or spread things. 

“What are you curious about?” 

“How often do you have sex?” 

“A few times a week, probably. Sometimes more. Rarely less.” 

“With how many people?” 

“I mean I have some regulars. And then some other one night stands and stuff.” 

“By ‘some regulars’ he means like, twenty people, by the way.” Jongin butted in from the stall to Sehun’s far left. Tao was in the one beside him, and chipped in his two cents as well.

“There’s a ton of straight guys in the school who go to him whenever they want to ‘experiment.’ It’s kind of a thing in our grade, actually.” 

“Really? I hadn’t heard about that.” 

“I’ve heard it.” Jongdae said from in between Sehun and Minseok. “It’s kind of on the DL, but it gets around.” 

Baekhyun spoke up for the first time. “Has everyone in here hooked up with Sehun?” 

Sehun answered. “Yup. Everyone in here has hooked up with Jongin, too. Just thought I’d mention that.” 

Jongin cackled from his stall. “If I was next to you I’d high five you, bro.” Sehun threw him a lazy air five and a grinned. “You’re still a way bigger slut than me, though.” He shrugged and nodded in ascent. “One time there was a party at this one chick’s house, and half way through Sehun disappeared so I went looking for him, and he was down in the basement with like four guys from the football team, who were taking turns fucking him on the pool table.” 

Sehun couldn’t deny that, and he quickly started washing his face to hide the blush. 

“One time,” this time it was Tao, “Sehun fucked a student teacher in a broom closet on the last day of school.” 

“He was hot.” Sehun chipped in as a form of defense.

“Sehun had a threesome with last year’s prom king and queen at a party the night after prom.” They’d treated him like a literal child the whole time. It was a really weird night. 

“Sehun sucked some guys dick on the bus ride home last year. There were middle-schoolers on that bus.” 

“Oh shit that was you? I heard about that.” Jongdae looks a little in awe. 

Baekhyun piped up with his own story. “I heard that Sehun lets people fuck him on the dance floor at parties. Like it’s happened a bunch of times.” 

“Do you get tested?”

“Of course. I’m clean. And I always use protection so—“ 

“One time Sehun got fucked by all the guys in the trumpet section in the band in one day. There were like ten of them.” 

“I didn’t get all of them, just most of them. Only the hot ones.” He finished rinsing the last of the soap from his body and turned off the shower. Minseok viciously returned Baekhyun’s ass slap as they followed him back into the locker room. 

“When I fucked Sehun,” Started Baekhyun with a dramatic story telling voice, “It was after I batted that home run that won us that one game last year. He drove home with me and got me to fuck him even though my aunt was staying in the next room over. I had to gag him because he couldn’t stop moaning. Hey guys check out my new bat. I forgot to bring it to practice but—“ 

“I’ve fucked you after practice, what, four times?” Jongdae looked at Sehun for confirmation as he emerged from the showers. It was actually five, but Sehun didn’t respond, and Jongdae continued without waiting for an answer anyway. “I’m surprised no one ever walks in, but I guess after practices are done, there’s no reason for anyone to come in here. Anyway it’s always awesome. You’re a good fuck, dude.” Sehun smiled and nodded in thanks. 

“I just fucked you after a party once.” That was Minseok, who was pulling his pants on. 

“Yes I know, I was there.” Sehun laughed a little. 

“But seriously guys, check out this new bat. It’s—“ 

“No one cares about your bat, Baekhyun.” Jongin and Tao finally emerged from the showers. Jongin had a playful smile on his face. “If we’re talking about our personal Sehun stories, Tao and I have tons. Last year especially, Tao and I both fucked him a lot. We had a bunch of threesomes.” 

“Oh shit really?” Minseok’s already huge eyes widened adorably. 

“Yeah. One time we both fucked him at once. Double Penetration. It was awesome.” 

“Easy for you to say,” Jongdae looked alarmed. “Didn’t that hurt?” 

“For a minute or two, yes, but other than that it was pretty fun.” Sehun was vaguely uncomfortable that everyone had been talking about how much of a slut he was for over five minutes. But it was also kind of fun. The flush in his cheeks was starting to come from a little more than embarrassment. His perpetually horny mind thought of all the ways the present conversation could potentially turn into something a lot more… interesting. For that specific reason, he still hadn’t started getting dressed, pretending to be busy on his phone. He knew he looked good, shirtless and dripping with his wet hair slicked back away from his face. Someone was going to take the bait. Maybe multiple someones. 

“Pretty fun.” Tao snorted. “You thought it was a little more than ‘pretty fun’ at the time. I’ve never seen you so blissed out before. You were drooling. And crying. It was so hot.” 

Jongdae raised his eyebrows. “Wow, so you’re kind of a size queen then.” 

“I put my whole hand up his ass once,” said Jongin, “and he came untouched. He’s so thirsty. All the time. I mean just look at him right now. The rest of us are already at least half dressed.”

Sehun gave him a look and then continued texting nonsense to one of his friendlier, actually gay hook-up partners. 

“So guys, you know I have this lovely new bat here—“ 

“No one cares about your bat, Baekhyun—“ 

“No listen, this is relevant. I was about to say that I bet Sehun would love it if I took this bat, and stuck it up his ass.” 

Sehun was expecting some laughter, but instead all the boys fell silent for a minute, until Tao finally thought of something to say. 

“Oh shit, that’s a good idea.” Sehun’s breath caught in his throat. They were actually considering this. All eyes swung his way, and suddenly the response text from Junmyeon didn’t seem interesting at all. Jongin, still shirtless, strolled over and settled down next to him, straddling the bench, and slid his hand up Sehun’s thigh under the towel. 

“Would you like that?” Sehun shuddered as Jongin whispered in his ear. “Would you like it if the five of us shoved a bat up your ass?”

The bat in question rested innocently across Baekhyun’s lap, shiny and silver. Sehun felt his face grow hot and redirected his gaze towards the floor. He knew all the other boys were watching him closely. Jongin’s hand tugged gently at where the towel around his waist was tucked in. 

“Come on, Sehun. Do it for science.” He pressed sweet kisses right under Sehun’s ear. “Just to see if we can.” 

Sehun wasn’t ashamed of being a slut. Most of the time it didn’t bother him at all when he got a text from random people who wanted an easy fuck, or when strangers pulled him aside at parties. His many scandalous stories were often a point of pride. That was until recently anyway. Freshman year the fact that he was such a skank was kind of less well known. He used to feel pretty confident that who he was at school and who he was in the bedroom were kept fairly separate. Last year if he’d been presented with the same bat situation, he would have shamelessly jumped at the opportunity. But this year more and more people were giving him curious looks in the hallways. He’d begun to realize that once the stories of his sex life really got circling, who he was at school wouldn’t matter anymore. He would just be that one gay slut. And honestly he could’ve come to terms with that, except this year there was one guy in his weight training class that he actually really liked…

But at the same time, Jongin’s mouth on his neck and the watchful eyes of the other boys had blood rushing south. It wasn’t like anyone ever came into the locker room in the evenings, so he wasn’t worried about getting caught, and he trusted all these guys, way more than most of his other hookups. And that bat did look like it would fill him up really well…

“Do we have lube?” He flushed with embarrassment as he felt Jongin’s smile grow against his neck. 

“You bet your soon to be sore ass we have lube.” Jongin grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back so he could slot their mouths together, and Sehun melted against his lips. Kissing was his favorite part. He could never shy away from a kiss, especially not one from Jongin’s perfect full lips. 

He could hear the other boys moving around them, and then there were hands in his hair, stroking over his chest, sliding up his thighs, tugging the towel from his hips. Somebody pushed his legs apart. Somebody wrapped their hand around his dick, and he gasped into Jongin’s mouth. 

The time with the football team on the pool table that Jongin had walked in on wasn’t the only time he’d been fucked by a group of guys. He’d been the center of several gangbangs, but he’d never been close to the people involved before. The boys around him now cared about him, and while there was definitely a thrill that came with getting fucked by a group of strangers, with these guys he knew he was safe, and it was so easy to just relax and enjoy. 

Jongin gave him one last peck and then got up to go grab lube from his bag, and Minseok slid into his place. 

“Hey, hot stuff,” he greeted, and then stuck his tongue down Sehun’s throat. Somebody rubbed his nipples in small circles and he whined against Minseok’s lips. Somebody massaged his balls. Baekhyun’s aluminum bat pressed cold and hard against the outside of his thigh, and he shuddered. 

Jongin returned with a large tube of lube in his hands. “Who wants to finger him first?” 

It turned out everyone did. 

“Who do you want to finger you first, Sehun?” 

“I don’t care. I fucked some guy during lunch, so I’m already pretty stretched out.” 

Jongdae barked out a laugh. “At lunch? Seriously?” 

Sehun had to laugh as well when the boys resorted to a sudden death rock paper scissors tournament to figure out who got to get their hands dirty first. Tao won. 

“Start with two,” Sehun encouraged, turning so he could lie back on the thin bench, legs spread wide. Jongdae sat down behind Sehun, knees on either side of his head, and shoved a folded up towel between his head and shoulders on the bench. Minseok knelt down on the floor next to them so he could keep kissing Sehun. 

The first two fingers slid in nice and easy. “How big was the guy earlier?” 

“Average?” He gasped as Tao twisted his fingers, just the way he liked, and tugged lightly at Minseok’s hair. Tao slid in a third finger, and he could feel the stretch on that one. Not even a minute later he slid in the forth, and Sehun moaned as his back arched against the bench. That one definitely burned a bit. 

“Damn we got to four really fast,” Jongin observed from over Tao’s shoulder. “Your ass takes four fingers so easily. I guess I should have expected that, since you’re such a whore.” 

He must stiffen up or something, because Minseok stopped kissing him and frowned. 

“Don’t call him that, Jongin.” 

“It’s fine, he loves being called a slut.” Jongin gave Sehun a sharp slap on the ass and Sehun grimaced. 

“No, I really don’t think he does. Do you like it Sehun?” 

“I’d actually really prefer it if you didn’t call me a slut.” He hid his face under Minseok, embarrassed flush creeping up his cheeks. 

“Oh. Ok, sorry dude. You used to love it.” 

“It’s fine, I know. I don’t like it anymore though. It got old.” He glanced quickly down at Jongin to see concern in his friend’s eyes, which made him all the more self conscious. No one got him quite like Jongin did. He knew they’d probably have a long talk about this later. 

Tao finally decided to find his prostate, and after that kissing Minseok became impossible. Jongdae’s hands slid through his hair as Sehun moaned against his leg. 

“Tao, let somebody else have a turn.” Jongin nudged him, and Tao reluctantly withdrew his hand to let Jongin take over. Sehun always loved it when Jongin fingered him. He was thorough and attentive, and he knew just how to twist and rub to take Sehun’s breath away. As he worked, Minseok reached down to wrap a hand around his dick, pumping slowly. 

Jongdae left his place on the bench to go stand by Jongin, and soon Sehun felt another finger that didn’t belong to Jongin press inside him. Minseok stroked him a little faster to distract from the burn. 

What seemed like a stupid amount of time later, everyone but Baekhyun had taken turns working Sehun open. Tao and Minseok currently had god knows how many fingers inside him, and Sehun kept his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth clenched. It felt incredible to be stretched so wide, and he’d already waved Baekhyun’s hand off his dick to keep himself from coming too soon. The room was full of the sounds of Sehun’s harsh breathing and whimpering, and the filthy slick sounds coming from between his legs. 

“I think he’s ready.” Minseok and Tao both removed their hands, leaving Sehun feeling uncomfortably empty, and when he moved his legs at all, his ass felt slimy and sloppy with lube. He shuddered and brought his legs together, more to relish in the gross wet feeling than to actually cover himself. 

“Sehun, I think this will work better if you turn over.” He struggled to his feet and stood with a leg on either side of the bench, and braced his hands on the towel where his head had been. His thighs were already shaking. “Alright, Baekhyun,” Minseok continued to direct traffic, “bring your bat over here.” 

All five boys stood behind him as Baekhyun took his place next to his hip. He felt the cold weight of the bat rest against the soft swell of his ass. “Somebody pass me the lube.” There were a bunch of slick sounds, and somebody said ‘more lube,’ and then not long after, something large and blunt and very cold landed lightly on his stretched rim. He jumped. “You ok Sehun?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’m going to start now, ok?” 

“Ok.” His voice was rough and breathless, and he did his best to relax as several hands reached to stretch his entrance open. Baekhyun slowly eased the bat past the first ring of muscles. 

“Oh fuck!” The boys had prepared him carefully, but even so, the first stretch hurt like hell. “Fucking Christ.” His knees threatened to give out, and Minseok’s strong hand darted out and caught under his hip. The support was just enough to keep him standing. Baekhyun slowly twisted the bat and pressed in deeper, and Sehun wailed high in his throat. 

It certainly wasn’t the first time Sehun had been stretched wide like that. He’d been DPed a few times, not to mention a couple impressively big dicks. There had been a Smart Water bottle one time, and cucumber, and various other objects that the people he hooked up with thought up. He was lucky enough that most of the people he fucked had very limited imaginations. The bat, however, just might have broken the record for the biggest thing that Sehun had ever stuck up his ass.

“How does it feel, Sehun?”

Sehun couldn’t answer right away. The bat was still sliding in, pressing deeper and filling him up. His breath came in stuttering whines. “Hurts.” A warm hand stroked his thigh and Baekhyun stopped pushing, the bat half way in. Sehun let his head hang as he took deep breaths, body trying to adjust. He could feel it pressing deep and heavy inside. The stretch was intense. Tears prickled the corners of his eyes, but he fought them back.

“Can I keep going?” Baekhyun pressed gently on the end of the bat, and Sehun could feel how the bat pushed down harder on his straining walls, not quite hard enough to slide further in. The burn was bearable, so he nodded. The bat slowly slid deeper into his body, and Sehun panted frantically, like he was about to hyperventilate, and he tried not to cry out. He failed. “Shh Sehun we’re still at school. You gotta quiet down.” 

Finally, Baekhyun stilled again, bat as deep as it would go, and Sehun caught his breath. When he closed his eyes, the water collected in them dripped from his eyelashes onto the towel below. Now that the initial burn had subsided somewhat, he could feel how the bat filled him up so fucking well. So deep, pressing against his insides with the familiar pressure of being filled, just a lot more intense than usual. He wanted to feel it more. “S’good. You can move.”

Or at least he thought he was good, until Baekhyun got a firm grip on the bat just a few inches from where it disappeared into Sehun’s body, slowly pulled it out, and thrust it purposefully back in. All the air left him in an undignified whoosh, and Minseok had to strain to hold him up again. Baekhyun set a slow pace, and Sehun gritted his teeth and whined loudly. A few more tears slid down his face.

“Are you okay?” Minseok bent down to look at him. 

He nodded, breath coming in short pants. Before he knew it, he couldn’t stop the moans that fell from his mouth with every push and slide. He’d never felt so full. He’d never been fucked by something so cold and hard and heavy. It was just on the edge of too much, bordering dangerously between too good to stop and too uncomfortable to continue. He loved it.

It struck him briefly, between thrusts, how obscene it was that he was letting five of his teammates fuck him with a baseball bat in the school locker room after practice. God, his life was basically just porn at this point. He glanced anxiously at the door across the room to his left. There was a certain thrill about the thought of getting caught like this, but mostly just a swell of anxiety. Baekhyun thrust in just a little harder, and Sehun forgot all about it. 

He zoned out as he focused on the intoxicating pressure in his ass, eyes glazing over. He didn’t even know what sounds he was making anymore. It was all he could to to keep standing. His blissed out mind had no idea how long Beakhyun continued with his steady pace. 

“Baekhyun, share. Let somebody else take a turn.” The movement stilled for a minute, and Sehun glanced behind him to see what the others were doing. Jongdae and Tao leaned back against the lockers, dicks in hand, and Minseok massaged the bulge in his pants with the hand not holding Sehun up. Baekhyun backed off so that Jongin could take his place, and Sehun took a deep breath and braced himself. Jongin knew just what he liked. And he liked to be rough. 

Jongin gave the handle a sharp twist, and Sehun squeaked as it pressed against a whole new set of spots inside him. He did it again, this time adding a shove to the movement, and Sehun yelped and jerked against the feeling. Then Jongin finally pulled it out almost all the way and thrust it back in, hard, as Sehun cried out, and repeated the action several times until the other boy’s knees finally gave. Minseok helped him lower himself to the bench, and Sehun shoved the towel under his crotch so that he would have something to rut against. Laid out on top of the bench, his knees didn’t quite reach the ground, which was kind of awkward, but he was glad he didn’t have to support himself anymore. 

Jongin started again with his punishing thrusts, and Sehun wailed and thrashed as the new angle made Jongin rub up against his sweet spot. God, he loved how full he was, the intense pressure and rough thrusts sent waves of pleasure through his whole body. It still hurt, but Sehun liked that, too. There was no way he’d be able to walk normally for the next couple days. He felt out of his mind as he rocked back against every shove. 

“Yeah, Sehun, you’re doing so well. You look so good like this.” Jongin’s soft praise made him feel safer, even as the other boy’s hand gripped his hip tightly for better leverage. 

He could feel his orgasm building as Jongin drove in deep and hard and his cock rubbed off on the towel under his hips, and then Jongin began swiveling the handle with every thrust. He threw his head back and wailed. His face was wet from saliva and tears. He’d never felt anything so intense and all-consuming before. Nothing else mattered besides the rough twist and slide of the heavy bat in his ass. He wanted it to last so much longer, but he could tell he was close. Almost right on the edge. 

And then suddenly Sehun was startled back to reality by the click and swish of the locker room door swinging open. Sehun’s heart jumped into his throat, and he jerked his head to the side just as the person at the door froze and gasped, the bat slid along his sweet spot one last time, and all of a sudden he jerked and whimpered as his vision whited out as his orgasm washed over him. 

He was vaguely aware of Jongin stopping, of the rest of the room freezing, of the door swinging shut, and the brilliant haze of an incredible orgasm was washed away by the harsh realization of what had just happened. 

They got caught. They got caught and he came for Christ’s sake. He’d recognized that kid to. Some sniveling asshole of a kid who was always sucking up to Park Chanyeol. There was no way the whole fucking school wouldn’t know by the next morning. 

Jongin pulled the bat out slowly, and Sehun winced and collapsed sideways onto the floor. His entire body was shaking. He couldn’t decide if he was going to have a heart attack or throw up. One time when he was five, his mom walked into the kitchen at twelve at night while he was climbing to the top of the fridge to get at her secret stash of expensive chocolate. He was currently experiencing the same terrifying feeling of his entire world crashing down on his shoulders. One of the other boy’s, Sehun wasn’t sure which, muttered “well fuck.” 

As Minseok pulled Sehun protectively into his lap and held him close, the attractive guy from his weight training class flashed across his mind. Popular, attractive, well-adjusted senior, Kris Fucking Wu, who Sehun had really really wanted to impress. He buried his face in his hands and choked back sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I love hearing from you :D  
> Remember to go check out GinForInk!
> 
> Give me a follow @M_M_Socks on twitter!


End file.
